


The Leader Inside

by hummerhouse



Series: Everybody wants Leo week - 2018 [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Turtlecest, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 2,395 One shot 2k3Summary: Day two: DonatelloRated: NC-17~~Written for the "Everybody wants Leo" week event hosted by Caroaimezoe. Find more entries here on AO3 by checking out the "Everybody wants Leo week - 2018" collection, or on Tumblr using the hashtag leoweek.!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2018: (Mature Ballot) Most Spot-On Portrayal of Leonardo 1st Place; Most Spot-On Portrayal of Donatello 2nd Place; Sexiest Donatello 1st Place~~!!





	The Leader Inside

** Day two: Donatello – The Leader Inside **

           Patrol had been rough.  It was their sixth night in a row combatting Karai’s Foot soldiers.  By the third night her tactic had become obvious; she was sending her goon squad to attack local small businesses as a way to draw the turtles into her traps.

            Donatello was tired.  They all were, but he could see that Leonardo was beyond tired; he was exhausted.  Coming up with strategies to counter Karai’s latest chess move was Leonardo’s responsibility, and it was weighing on him.

           In the past, they would have simply hunkered down in the lair to avoid her search parties.  It put a crimp in their lifestyle, but eventually Karai would tire of the hunt and ignore them for a few months.

           This new maneuver of hers took their normal option of avoidance away from them.  The turtles could not simply sit by and do nothing when they knew that the Foot were looting and pillaging the good, hardworking citizens of their city.

           Every patrol took them into a fight.  Each fight became harder to win.  They were taking down the Foot, but after each confrontation the brothers returned home just a bit more battered and bruised.

           And bone weary.

           As Raphael and Michelangelo trudged upstairs to their bedrooms, Leonardo looked towards Splinter’s room.  It wasn’t hard for Donatello to know what he was thinking.

           “You can report in to Father in the morning,” Donatello said, setting a hand on Leonardo’s shoulder.  A firm push turned him in the direction of the stairs.

           Just the simple act of climbing each riser seemed a monumental task for Leonardo.  There was no way that Donatello was leaving him alone.  As much worrying as the eldest tended to do, he probably wouldn’t sleep.

           It was only after Leonardo had returned from his pilgrimage to the Ancient One that he and Donatello had taken steps towards a relationship that was more than brotherly.  The euphoria of having Leonardo at home again had led to Donatello initiating that relationship.

           Though they had done little more than kissing and heavy petting, Donatello felt that now was a good time to take it further.

           Leonardo was almost zombielike as Donatello directed his steps.  When Donatello urged his brother past his own room, Leonardo cast an inquisitive glance at him.

           “You’re going to stay with me,” Donatello told him.

           “What about the others?” Leonardo asked.

           “They’re both probably asleep already,” Donatello said.  “Even if they saw us, I doubt that either of them would care.”

           One advantage of the new lair over the Y’Lyntian one was that he and Leonardo’s rooms were near each other.  Their brothers were on the next level, far enough away so any noises that might emanate from Donatello’s room wouldn’t be heard.

           Once he had Leonardo inside the bedroom, Donatello locked the door behind them.  Giving his brother no time to think about what was happening, Donatello swiftly stripped his weapons and gear from him.  He saved Leonardo’s mask for later, allowing his brother to keep it as Donatello guided him onto the bed.

           When Leonardo was seated, Donatello began to remove his own things.  He made a sensual show of it, one that was too compelling for Leonardo to look away from.

           Placing a knee between Leonardo’s parted thighs, Donatello set both of his palms on his brother’s chest and urged him to scoot back.  Leonardo kept his gaze on Donatello’s face as, once his entire body was on the bed, he followed the unspoken command to lie down.

           “Roll over,” Donatello ordered him, keeping his voice low and soothing.

           Without asking any questions, Leonardo turned over onto his plastron.  As soon as he settled into position, Donatello reached down and turned his brother’s mask sideways, effectively blindfolding him.

           Leonardo’s head lifted.  “Donny?”

           Tapping the back of his brother’s skull, Donatello indicated he should lower his head to the mattress again.  “Relax,” he instructed.  “You’re tense and completely knotted up.  Consider this a sort of sensory deprivation.  I want you to lie there and focus on nothing but the touch of my hands.”

           Though Leonardo did as he was told, it was clear from his body language that he had yet to relinquish control.  That was fine by Donatello; he enjoyed repairing things, appreciated the challenge of putting something right again.

           Straddling Leonardo’s thighs, Donatello reached over him to the bedside table and snagged a bottle of warming lotion.  After pouring a generous amount into his hands, he began to rub Leonardo’s shoulders.

           The low groans of satisfaction emanating from his brother were good indicators that Leonardo appreciated the treatment.  For a while Donatello concentrated on his shoulders, neck, and biceps.

           Little by little the tension slipped from Leonardo’s muscles.  When the knots were gone, Donatello added more lotion to his palm and then shifted his position so that he was between Leonardo’s legs.

           Rubbing his hands together to distribute the lotion, Donatello then placed his hands firmly on the backs of Leonardo’s thighs.  The muscles rippled beneath his palms in reaction to that touch.

           Donatello had strong hands and he made use of them as he worked the kinks out of Leonardo’s legs.  He watched as Leonardo’s toes, which had been digging into the mattress, slowly eased and then slid down so that his feet were flat against the bed.

           After working diligently on Leonardo’s calves, Donatello’s hands glided back up along his brother’s toned legs.  Donatello was intent on another target entirely.

           There were certain steps one took to bring a machine back to optimum working condition.  The body and mind were machines of a sort; they worked in conjunction, each necessary to keep the other functioning.

           Donatello was determined to see that Leonardo’s body and mind were fully connected before this night was over.  He knew of one sure way to make certain that Leonardo would experience only one single unified thought and feeling.

           For a moment or two Donatello again massaged the backs of Leonardo’s thighs, then slid his hands inwards.  He heard Leonardo’s breath catch and then the slow exhale as he worked to bring his reactions back under control.

           A slight smile etched Donatello’s lips.  He knew that Leonardo wanted to be with him, but he also knew that his older brother was weighed down by his own inhibitions.  Donatello meant to break through those barriers much in the same way he broke through computer firewalls.

           Using just his thumbs, Donatello stroked along the crease between thigh and groin.  A tiny choked sound from his brother rewarded Donatello’s efforts.

           Very quickly, Donatello spread more lotion onto his hands and then returned them to Leonardo’s upper thighs.  This time rather than squeezing the muscles, he leaned his weight partially onto his arms and slid his hands up to Leonardo’s buttocks.

           Using small circular movements he kneaded Leonardo’s butt cheeks.  While doing so, Donatello moved his thumbs to the cleft between the butt cheeks.   With each outward sweep of his hands, he pulled the butt cheeks apart and lightly blew on the exposed opening between them.

           He felt Leonardo squirm slightly and his smile grew.  Very deliberately, Donatello moved his hands and thumbs again so that the edges of his thumbs could caress the outer ring of Leonardo’s anus.

           This time Leonardo churred, though he tried to swallow it.  Donatello couldn’t help but chuckle.

           “Dona~ _tello_ . . . .”  Leonardo moaned as he widened the gap between his legs.

           Chucking the lotion aside, Donatello reached beneath the mattress and extracted the tube of lubricant he’d hidden there.  Since he and his brother were inexperienced, Donatello was very generous with his use of the gel.

           Though he knew that Leonardo probably already had a good inkling as to what his genius brother was planning, Donatello was careful to only paint the outside of the anus with lube.  He waited until he felt Leonardo relax again before inserting a finger partway inside of him.

           By now Donatello was breathing heavily through his nostrils.  Just touching his brother in this way was turning him on, and the pressure under his shell was growing in intensity.  It wouldn’t be long before he was going to have to release his cock from confinement.

           “Are you sure . . . ?” Leonardo began to ask.

           “Yes I am,” Donatello replied without waiting for his brother to finish the sentence.  “We both need this.”

           As if to illustrate his point, Donatello slid his finger the rest of the way into Leonardo’s ass.  Leonardo inhaled sharply, but true to his nature he exhibited no other signs of discomfort.

           What Donatello wanted most was for Leonardo to enjoy himself, not go along just to get along.  Understanding anatomy far better than any of his brothers gave Donatello the knowledge he required to be able to turn Leonardo’s unease into pleasure.

           Crooking the tip of his finger, Donatello turned his hand slowly first one direction, and then the other.  When Leonardo suddenly hissed and his hips jerked, Donatello knew that he’d found the sensitive bundle of nerves he’d been searching for.

           “Do you like that, Leo?” Donatello asked, raking his finger over the same spot again.

           “Oh, shell . . . _Donny!_ ” Leonardo gasped.  He bucked against the mattress and began panting heavily.

           Donatello kept his finger where it was and leaned forward.  In a voice barely above a whisper, he asked, “Want more?”

           Leonardo hesitated and with a wicked gleam in his eyes, Donatello caressed his prostate again.

           “Ahh . . . yes,” Leonardo responded in a quaking voice.  “Yes.”

           It was all the acceptance that Donatello needed to hear.  Removing his finger, he gripped the edges of Leonardo’s shell and urged him to roll over onto his carapace.

           When his brother was face up, Donatello took his place between Leonardo’s legs once more.  Planting his hands to either side of Leonardo’s shoulders, Donatello bent down and aggressively took possession of his brother’s mouth.

           Leonardo wrapped his arms around Donatello’s shoulders and sank hungrily into the kiss.  It was the most passionate one they had ever shared and both were churring by the time Donatello pulled his tongue from Leonardo’s mouth and lifted his head.

           Stripping the mask from Leonardo’s face so that he could stare into his eyes, Donatello said, “Let me see you.”

           Taking his arms from Donatello’s shoulders, Leonardo bit his bottom lip and then nodded once.  Donatello leaned away from him and flattened a palm on Leonardo’s chest.

           Sliding his hand down Leonardo’s center frontline, Donatello stopped only when he encountered his brother’s cock, standing straight and proud.  As he wrapped his hand around the shaft, he was gratified to hear Leonardo groan.

           Fascinated by his first chance to explore a penis other than his own, Donatello touched every inch of Leonardo’s with his fingers.  He stroked it and ran his thumb across the head, watching as pre-cum oozed from the tip.  Leonardo was steadily lifting his hips as he tried to drive himself into Donatello’s hand, clearly desiring more friction.

           Finally Donatello released his brother’s cock.  Leonardo’s eyes popped open and he gazed at Donatello in the most beseeching manner the genius had ever seen.

           “Don’t worry, we aren’t finished,” Donatello assured him.

           It was time for Donatello to drop down and he did so with alacrity.  After coating his dick with lubricant, he grabbed onto the edges of Leonardo’s shell and tilted his brother’s bottom so that it was at an accommodating angle.

           Leonardo fisted the sheets as Donatello began entering him.  Pushing his cock into such a hot, tight space was pleasurably intense.

           Donatello took his time, knowing that Leonardo needed to adjust to his girth.  Once he was all of the way in, Donatello waited until the pained expression on Leonardo’s face disappeared.

           Bracing his hands against the mattress, Donatello began to thrust.  He could feel Leonardo’s cock bouncing off of his plastron and it wasn’t long before his brother took himself in hand and started masturbating in tandem with Donatello’s drives.

           Grunting as the pleasure mounted, Donatello was soon rutting into Leonardo as fast and hard as he could.  Leonardo’s body rocked beneath him, his breathy moans and the squelching of his hand against his cock adding to oncoming sensory overload.

           “Donny . . . umph . . . I think I’m going . . . .” Leonardo panted out, his moving hand a blur.

           “Oh gods, Leo,” Donatello husked in response as the fire in his belly grew.  “Do it!”

           “Ooh . . . ooh . . . ngh!”  Leonardo’s hips jerked as cum erupted from his cock, hitting both his stomach and Donatello’s.

           Leonardo’s internal walls clamped down on Donatello’s shaft and the shaking of his body was the final impetus that took the genius into his own orgasm.

           “Good, so good,” Donatello crooned as he rode out his climax.  When it was over, his head slumped forward, his heavy breathing mirrored in kind by Leonardo’s.

           When his cock finally shrank and slid out of Leonardo’s ass, Donatello fell to the mattress next to his brother.

           As their breathing calmed, the pair found each other’s hands.  Leonardo gave Donatello’s hand a squeeze and turned his head towards his brother.

           “How did you know this was the right time?” Leonardo asked, his eyes searching Donatello’s.

           “I knew it’s what you needed,” Donatello answered simply.

           “But you . . . you don’t normally . . . .”  Leonardo paused, seeming to falter as he sought the right words.

           “Lead?”  Donatello brought his brother’s hand to his chest.  “Not out there in the world I don’t.  Nor do I ever want to.  But in here, well, this is where I take over.  This is where you take a break and I take control.  Think you can live with that?”

           Leonardo rolled over onto his side and pressed his palm against Donatello’s cheek.  “Not only can I live with it, but it makes me very happy.”

           Donatello took his hand and lifted it in order to place a kiss to his palm.  “Knowing that makes me happy too.”

           The pair fell asleep in each other’s arms, problems and responsibilities forgotten for the night.

           And best of all, in Donatello’s opinion, at least for a time the weight was lifted from Leonardo’s shoulders.  Donatello considered that to be mission accomplished.


End file.
